Karakuri Burst
by asianchibi99
Summary: It wasn't that they didn't remember. It wasn't that they wanted to be apart. It was simply that they thought the other was dead. Song-fic. Rin/Len. Handcrafted twist and some uncanon headcanons by yours truly.


**Hey there! This is my first song-fic so I hope you like it! The beginning is eating me alive! I'm not used to writing stuff like that.**

**Edit 4-21-12: I'm trying to editing all my older stories, mainly because I have nothing else to do and I am stuck on my current stories orz. **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I want Rin's road roller….JUST KIDDING! I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR RODA ROLAS!**

**Third Person POV**

In the bright moonlight of the spring, the crack of a gunshot echoed over the mountains. Two bodies were present, one was falling, slipping on his knees.

"Wh-who are you?" his breath bated as he looked at the second figure in shock. The gun was raised to his head, a slow smile gracing on the lips of her lips.

"A human killing machine." another shot, blood splattered her knee socks, the red stains stretched across them like dark sakura blossoms. She smiled in satisfaction as the man's life faded with his cries. Once he was still, she left, laughing softly to herself. She left quickly, still musing at her recent deed. For a moment, the silver light lit her features, a scar that traveled from her nose to her eye. She looked back once, still smiling, before slipping into the darkly cast shadows. The next morning, the man was found, but by then she was long gone.

~The base~

"Well done, Rin" A teal haired woman rested her feet on the blonde's bowed head. Not a single complaint or movement from the killer, instead she stayed quiet. "You have done well, that man was such a displeasure, had to get rid of him" The teal woman pressed her shoe harder on the smaller girl's skull. "isn't that right?"

"Of course, Miku-sama" Rin agreed in a loud voice, knowing well that mumbling and incoherent words were unacceptable, she had the wounds to prove it.

"Good, good," Miku lightened her foot just a fraction. "you may go" she kicked the girl who winced, but she left quickly. Miku chuckled and began working on her papers for her assassin organization. Rin closed the door, a smile on her lips, imagining her next victim. How fragile those humans were, they were like glass, one touch and they shattered. Rin's mind only searched for blood, more and more blood. But in her heart, she was asking one question. What exactly was I created for? She felt her head take her to a memory she hardly tampered with, a memory that scared her.

_~Flash back~_

"S_top! Take me, take me!" Rin was begging on her knees, tugging the man's hem. He hissed angrily, and whirled around, the sword that aimed for her throat was off and instead cut deeply into her eye. She screamed in pain, clutching her left eye, she felt the blood well down her fingers in a rapid pace, her small body being flung backwards._

"_Rin!" The boy on the man's shoulder wiggled out of his capture's grasp, and ran to her side. She clutched onto him,_

"D_on't take him!" she sobbed, her remaining eye screwed shut, however, the man took the boy again who fought and kicked. Another swift slice, and the sword came down on the boy's right eye. He screamed as well, the man hit his head, and the boy blacked out. _

"A_n eye for an eye" the man sneered and lugged the boy over his shoulder, blood dripping down his back. Rin was helpless, she shrieked loudly, her voice piercing even her own ears, but she wouldn't stop._

"_Len! LEN!" _

_~Flash back end~_

The present Rin shuddered a bit, touching her covered eye without thinking. It has been four years already, and she assumed Len was dead. She wore her hair up, like he did, in his honor, the only thing that bothered her was that he was an angel, and he believed in peace and respect. Whereas, she was a demon, killings ruined her once pure innocence. When he left, she was corrupted, in pain, always searching for something to smother her loss, and then, she found Miku.

At first, killing others revolted her, but slowly, as time went by, she grew to getting used to it and eventually, she enjoyed the tasked. Maybe because all of her jealousy for all those who had someone to love made her so crazy for their blood. Maybe it was the thought that she would never see Len again, but that only crushed her even harder. After all, a demon would never be able to be with an angel.

**Len POV **

I gripped my sheath tightly, watching with grit teeth as the riot continued. They haven't noticed who I was, I am a Manji, and I would never let this corruption continue. I swung my sword through a throng of people, it cut through bodies. People roared in pain, clutching wounds, but I didn't care. People of their filth didn't belong here, they won't fill this earth with their filth. I won't let more people tear apart families, friends, or lives, not after my separation from Rin. My heart cringed at the thought of her, and I relished my feelings with another swing. She was so good, so brave, and so beautiful. But they left her screaming and crying, I wouldn't allow that to happen again.

The people who took me trained me to be a Manji, teaching about things they thought they knew like 'justice' and 'good' but I knew better. I had gotten rid of them, and moved to a true Manji corporation, they let me take down those kind of filth.

I attacked again, people falling left and right. I did this all for Rin. She had died, I believe, and now I was fighting for her. My hair covered the eye patch, hiding the scar from before. I brushed away a stray strand of golden hair. I used to hold my hair up in a neat ponytail, but now I wore it down. Why? Because that's how Rin used to wear it.

~ (time skip)~

Several days later, I was sent an assignment, a man was murdered at the shrine near the mountains, I was going there to investigate. I looked around the area. No one has come up since the attack, so there's no chance of losing evidence. I looked around the area in disgust, blood stained the rock floor, I found a smudge of something on the ground. With closer examination I realized it was gun powder, so that would explain his death. I looked around the area, analyzing each detail. I heard the crunching of leaves, I looked up, a girl with her hair in a bun, her bangs hid one eye, and she had a patch on the other. A sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Who are you!" I demanded, she looked up, her remaining eye was blood red. She reached inside her white coat, and brought out a gun.

"The Human Killing Machine."

**Rin POV**

I wanted fresh air, and I needed to clean up the crime scene anyways. But I didn't expect a _manji _to be there. He looked at my gun in shock and realization, I smirked.

I giggled and pulled the trigger, the loud bang echoed like it did several nights ago. But it didn't end the same way. He ducked in time, pulling out his katana, I fired again, he ran to the side, the bullet missing by a long shot. I tsked, this guy was tricky. He came up closer, I aimed, he jerked my gun up with his wrist, and thrust at my middle. I jumped back, he was well trained, I admit, it was giving me trouble.

"Go to hell!" he spat, and swung upwards with so much power that if I hadn't slipped back in time it would've passed through me like it went through the air.

"Already here" I muttered to myself. We collided, my gun against his blade. He added pressure to his sword, but I wasn't weak. I held my ground. My mind drifting back to Len, his smile…..what? I stepped back, my own smile wavering, why am I remembering that now? Was Len trying to contact me from heaven? Ah, he must be wanting me to die, however, I won't let even that defeat me.

"You are a good-for-nothing MURDERER!" he hissed in my face and we broke apart, I aimed a shot. I fired, it missed, but it did ruffled his hair. I saw his face clearly. Dusky blonde hair, and blue….eye. He was missing his right eye, I felt his resemblance to Len. But my hopeful feeling shattered when he charged again. I'm sorry Len, I'm sorry I've become this way, but you left me so hurt and lost, what was my choice?

**Len POV**

Damn it! I grit my teeth, and lunged at her, but she was agile and my blade struck the air once again.

"Try again" her voice light and playful, like this was just a game. But in her eye I saw turmoil and…..guilt? I stared for a moment too long, she noticed and took a chance, she kicked my side. I stepped back from the pain, gasping, but managed to recover quickly. I felt another bullet whiz pass my ear. If I wasn't so quick, I would've died at the first shot, her aim was remarkable. She was crazy, insane, but also a natural.

"You weren't always this way, were you?" I asked suddenly, my voice loud and slightly demanding. Her eye widened, she paused, she reminded me of…..NO! I will not compare this tainted person to Rin! The killer smiled again, her still smoking gun aiming at me.

"Say, before you die, tell me your name" she cooed, I grit my teeth.

"How about before you die, you tell me _your _name" I countered, feeling the bullet graze my arm. I swung the katana at her neck, but she ducked, giving a kick at my legs. I stumbled, but regained balance just in time to block her second kick. Rin wouldn't do this, I knew her, she wouldn't.

**Third Person POV**

They both paused, breathing heavily, each one glaring sharper than the other. Silence through the valley, as they looked at each other, ignoring the tuggingin their hearts.

"Die!" Rin cackled at last and rushed towards Len, and he tensed his arms. He countered, they struggled again, lunge, attack, dodge, attack and so on, until they pinned each other. Rin's pistol was under Len's chin, she was smirking at her victory until she felt something cold and sharp on her neck. Len was smirking now, tensing his blade. They would die together then. They both gripped their weapons tightly and braced themselves for the final attack, only to stop as something flashed through them. It was a simple memory, really, but it was their most special one. Both of them, laughing at the park, their faces bright and happy no one could tell how corrupted each would get at the time.

They each froze, looking deep into the others eye.

**Len POV **

It can't be…..

**Rin POV**

I thought you were dead…

**Len POV**

"Rin?"

**Rin POV**

"Len?"

**Third Person POV**

The two most feared weapons of Japan were dropped in loud clatters. The two most feared people stepped away from each other. Len, the toughest, strictest, manji, and Rin, the feared, most deadly, serial killer were both standing in shock. Not a movement, not a sound, just nothing. Doubt and tension still held the air, but there was also another element joining, realization.

"Why?" he croaked, looking at her in disbelief, she couldn't answer at first, her voice cracking. Swallowing, she looked at the ground to refrain from crying.

"I was hurt" she whispered, "I was so lost, I-I didn't know" she felt tears streaking down her cheek, but it didn't matter. She didn't care. "I couldn't think without you! I couldn't feel anything!" she wailed, pain hit his heart. He realized how fragile she truly was.

"Rin-"

"I'm sorry!" she sniffed, collapsing onto her knees, shivering in how vulnerable she felt. How pathetic she felt.

"It's ok" Len murmured as he approached his long-lost friend. She was embraced, warmth spread throughout. Something she hasn't felt in so long. She melted against it, collapsing against him.

"Len…." she sobbed, he held her tighter, kissing the top of her head, only now did he realize he was crying too. He had missed Rin so much, it ached, he was so carried away by his work. He understood her, more or less, he made so many people suffer, he had killed even the most petty thieves, he was just as tainted as Rin.

"Rin, let's run away" he suggested, if they couldn't run from death, at least they could run from the lives they led now. She looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"What-" she was cut off, he kissed her gently, she melted at his touch, having been deprived from care and love for so long, she couldn't not give in. They broke apart, and Rin understood, she didn't want to continue like this. So what if Miku would find them, Rin was the stronger one out of the two, Rin was only submissive to her because she had no where else to go. But now she had a purpose, she had a reason, Miku seemed like a minor obstacle now.

"Rin, please, let's run" Len looked at her pleadingly, she nodded in agreement, letting all her thoughts sink in.

"Alright" she whispered, and removed the ribbon that held up her hair, the red flower that she was so known to have fell out of place and onto the stoned ground. She gave Len the ribbon, who tied up his hair without hesitation. They looked at each other, reminded of before, before they were separated, they remembered happier days. They laughed quietly together, leaving behind their weapons, leaving behind all evidence that they were once Wanted and Police.

Two years ago, all murders in Japan decreased miraculously, not even the criminals were so brutally punished like before. The mysterious murders that once confused officers stopped all at once, the strict disciplines that once had people fearing the worst also grew slack. Peace finally settled over the once chaotic and dangerous place. People are now brave enough to go to the old murder sights, and the most common sighting is the one of the shrine. Why? Because that is where the most intriguing sight takes place, of course. The Katana, once wielded by a merciless Manji, and a gun, that was believed the cause of the murder from all those unsolved cases. Both feared weapon lay on the ground, cold and untouched, and between them lays a manji cap, and embedded in the tough cloth is a single red flower.

On a completely different note, a lovely couple has appeared into an old remote town, they are generous and kind to all. Giving advice, and they seem to know the best for everyone. The only odd thing is that each wears a patch that cover their eyes. They claim that an accident occurred so long ago, and that it isn't a history to be tampered with. They can be seen walking together, finger intertwined, laughing about when they were sixteen, but seem to avoid the topic about their years afterwards. Other than that, they are loved everywhere and are considered the villages two guardian angels.

**That is my ending to the song, they are not twins in this fic, believe it or not. I was going to have them be siblings, but that is kind of over-used for Karakuri burst, so I changed a bit. My inspiration to write this was watching the video over and over and over and over and over and over and-**

**Edit 4-21-12: Huh. I just realize how fluffy this story is for Karakuri Burst. Well, I don't remember writing much of this, but oh well. Other stories will be edited as well, so look out for them.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
